Histoire de Grenade avant l'invasion musulmane
thumb|260px|Reddition de Grenade. L'Histoire de Grenade peut se diviser en trois parties : * L'Histoire de Grenade avant l'invasion musulmane * Grenade du temps des musulmans * L'Histoire de Grenade après la Reconquista. L'Histoire de Grenade avant l'invasion musulmane thumb|260px|Céramique protohistoriques d'Illibéris.thumb|260px|Grenade du temps des Romains est l'une des rares "civitates" d'Hispanie qui donne des sénateurs et des consuls à Rome. La ville va être entièrement rasée par les musulmans. Il ne reste plus que quelques pierres avec des épitaphes et des chapiteaux sculptés.thumb|260px|Les Torres Bermejas, rare vestige de la ville préislamique.thumb||261px|Livre sur la Florentia Iliberritana de Margarita Orfila Pons. Les origines de cette ville sont mal connues. Sur les pièces de monnaie locales, frappées du temps de la Rome de la période républicaine, la ville est appelée Ilurir, puis du temps de l'Empire, Iliber et Florentia. Sur les pièces wisigoths on trouve Iliberri, Eliberri et Liberri. Pline parle de Eliberri ; Ptolémée de Illibéris ; Herode d'Illiber. Ce nom semble dérivé de la langue basque, dans lequel iri-berri''ou ''ili-berri signifie ville nouvelleGranada. Elle porte effectivement différents noms au cours de son histoire Ildurur, Iliberri, Florentia Iliberritana, Eliberis/Ilbira, Garnatha/Garnàta al Yehùd, Medina Garnatha, Granada. La plupart de ses quartiers sont entourés de légendes et de fables qui font de Grenade une ville magique. Des théories incroyables vont être élaborées pour expliquer l'origine de la ville. La création de la ville est liée parfois à Noé, ou à Hercule, Nata... Ptolémée attribue aux Turdétans, entre autres, les villes de Cordoue, Tucci (Martos), Sacilis (El Carpio, Cordoba) et Iliberris (Grenade ). La première enceinte bâtie sur un oppidum date de la première moitié du VIIe siècle avant J.-C.. La tribu indo-européenne des Turdétans y a un campement, qui devient colonie pré-urbaine, situé au pied de la Sierra Nevada, au confluent de trois rivières, le Beiro, le Darro et le Genil. Ils sont en relation commerciale avec les Phéniciens et les Grecs. Au Ve siècle avant J.-C., Iliberi est en relation avec les Grecs, puis avec les Carthaginois. Sa seconde enceinte a une une épaisseur comprise entre 3 et 7,5 mètres, pour environ 4 m de hautRodríguez Aguilera, Ángel: Granada Arqueológica, Edt. Comares - La General, Granada 2001, pag.390. La région prend le nom de Bastetania, mais le lien avec Carthage et les transferts de populations sont moindres que sur la côte. Jules César fait de cette ville une municipe latinun, en 43 avant J.-C.. A l'époque Iliberris devient Florentinum Iliberritanum Municipium, la ville de FlorentiaLOS ROMANOS.PRESTIGIO DE UNA CIUDAD . On assiste à un processus de romanisation dans la province de Grenade, terminé vers 50 avant J.-C., selon de nombreux auteurs. Saint Cœcilius fonde un archidiocèse dans la future Grenade en 64. L'histoire de cette ville, même pendant l'occupation musulmane, c'est aussi la longue lignée de ses prélats (sans interruption jusqu'au douzième siècle et restaurée en 1437). La ville donne est l'une des rares "civitates" d'Hispanie qui donne des sénateurs et des consuls à Rome''Dialogues d'histoire ancienne'', Volume 30 ; Volume 32 de Dialogues d'histoire ancienne, Institut des sciences et techniques de l'Antiquité Besançon, Presses Univ. Franche-Comté, 2004.. Ce fait prouvé et de nombreux autres permettent de conclure qque Ilberis est une riche et puissante cité bien avant l'invasion des mauresOrfila Pons, Margarita, Sotomayor Muro, Manuel, Fernández Ubiña, Universidad de Granada, El Concilio de Elvira y su tiempo, 2005 Granada, páginas 117-136. . Les archéologues recherchent le théâtre romain, l'amphithéâtre, le cirque, les bains, le pletorio... et la voie romaine de la Calle San Juan de los Reyes. L’archiépiscopat, qui est toléré un temps à l'époque musulmane, et le Concilium Eliberritanum (305) montrent que les origines de la ville sont aussi chrétiennes. La persistance de la nécropole ibérique et dans le Ier siècle de notre ère est relativement rare et fait penser que Iliberri accepte la présence romaine dès le départ. Ce refus des confrontations directes avec les troupes d'invasion conduit à une bienveillance de Rome. La population autochtone continue à maintenir ses coutumes jusqu'à ce que le processus de romanisation soit complet et à la période flavienne (fin du Ier siècle après J.-C.). Avec le reste de l'Andalousie, Grenade connaît les grandes invasions venant du nord au Ve siècle. La ville tombe aux mains de vandalesGranada, Cyclopedia Britannica. . Les Byzantins, puis les Wisigoths maintiennent en partie l'importance de ce centre religieux et administratif. Illiberis devient du temps des Wisigoths une importante forteresse. Grenade est une des premières villes que les Arabes prennent après celle de Cordoue, leur capitale. Elle est aussi la dernière que les Espagnols recouvrent. Avec la reddition de la ville aux catholiques souverains Ferdinand et Isabella (2 janvier 1492), commence une période de splendeur pour le siège archiépiscopal de Grenade. * * * * * * * * * * LES TURDETANS (VIIe siècle avant J.-C.) . thumb|260px|Cerro de la Encina (1200 avant J.C.).thumb|260px|Guerriers ibères.thumb|260px|Limites de l'oppidum protohistorique.thumb|260px|Fouilles dans la vallée du Genil.thumb|260px|Mur ibéro-romain excavé sur le site de la Mosquée de l'Albaicin, âgé de 2.500 ans.thumb|260px|Lionne de Baena (VIe s. avant J.C.). Au paléolithique supérieur, marqué par le recul de la glaciation, apparaît l’Homo Sapiens qui s’installe dans toute l’Andalousie. La culture matérielle se caractérise par les avancés de l’industrie lithique et les premières manifestations de l’art rupestre, notamment dans la Cueva de Malalmuerzo, à GrenadeL'Andalousie de la préhistoire à la Bétique romaine. La légende nous dit que la ville est fondée par Liberia, petite-nièce d'Hercule et quatrième arrière-petite-fille de Noé. Cette Liberia, fille d'Hispan, a une fille nommée Nata, qui règne sur le pays. Elle est trompée par des étrangers qui, attirés par la fertilité du pays, viennent lui demander de la terre à cultiver, seulement, disent-ils, la surface occupée par la peau d'un bœuf, ce qu'elle leur accorde facilement. Mais les rusés étrangers découpent cette peau en bandes tellement minces qu'ils entourent une étendue de terrain suffisante pour l'emplacement d'une grande ville. Nata, que cette mauvaise plaisanterie a désespérée, s'enferme dans une grotte où elle exerce l'astrologie et la magie, sciences qu'elle tient de sa mère, sorcière consommée. Pour la consoler, les étrangers donnent son nom à la ville qu'ils viennent de fonder, en l'appelant Gar Nata, c'est-a-dire la ville de Nata''Essais sur l'Espagne: Voyage fait en 1777 et 1778 ; où l'on traite des mœurs, du caractère, des monuments, du commerce, du théâtre et des tribunaux particuliers à ce royaume,'' Jean-François Peyron, 1780. . Dans la réalité la Bétique comprend les pays qui occupent aujourd'hui l'Andalousie et le royaume de Grenade. Elle tire son nom du Bétis (Guadalquivir) qui la traverse. Grenade est à l'origine Granata, un quartier excentré d'une ville fondée par la tribu ibère des Turdules, du temps des Phéhiciens. Hécatée semble parler d'un Tartessian polis : Elibirge. Il y a à proximité des villes d'importance comme Cerro de la Encina, à côté d'Almeria, qui est abandonnée vers 1200 avant J.-C. ou à la fin de l'âge du bronze, le Cerro de los Infantes, à Pinos Puente, à 16 km au nord de Grenade, la ville actuelle de Pinos Puente. Dès la deuxième partie du VIIe siècle avant J.-C., les habitants de différents villages du Bronze final décident de quitter leurs villages pour s'installer dans une colonie pré-urbaine sur un oppidum. L’établissement d’une localité appelée Eliberris (Ilberis–Ilbira– Elvira), se fait dans la vallée du Darro, sur la colline de l’actuel Albaicín, et donne son nom à l’ensemble de la région. Pour créer cette ville, ils commencent par déboiser l'emplacement de la future ville ainsi qu'un périmètre de sécurité dans leur environnement immédiat. Puis ils construisent une première enceinte fortifiée qui entoure leurs habitations, une zone de 4-5 hectares, entre San Nicolas et San Miguel Bajo. Vers la fin du VIIe siècle, le rempart est renforcé. La nuit, une porte est utilisée pour protéger des attaques des voleurs et des bêtes fauves[http://www.ceab.es/investigacion/el-oppidum-iberico-de-ilturir-iliberri.html El Oppidum Ibérico de Ilturir-Iliberri].. À ce stade précoce de la ville, le commerce avec les communautés côtières phéniciennes des provinces de Malaga et de Grenade est très important. Les Turdétans importent du vin, du poisson salé et des produits artisanaux (poterie phénicienne), en échange de produits locaux et de minéraux sans doute métalliques, tels que le fer ou le cuivre[http://www.ceab.es/investigacion/el-oppidum-iberico-de-ilturir-iliberri.html El Oppidum Ibérico de Ilturir-Iliberri]. . Après la fin de la civilisation des Tartessos, au VIe siècle avant J.-C., le territoire de l'Andalousie est sous contrôle carthaginois. Cependant, comme héritier de sa culture émerge la Turdetania, une région peuplée par Bastetanos. On appelle les habitants de la Bétique Turdétans et Turdules : les uns entendent par là un seul peuple, les autres en font deux[http://remacle.org/bloodwolf/historiens/polybe/trentequatre.htm POLYBE, HISTOIRE GÉNÉRALE, TOME TROISIÈME, LIVRE XXXIV, Traduction française, Félix BOUCHOT.] . L'origine de Grenade est liée à la tribu ibérique des Turdules ou Turdétans. Ce peuple fait partie des Ibères, mais parle une langue différente, le Turdetani. : Les Turdétans sont considérés comme les plus cultivés des Ibères, car ils utilisent l'écriture et, selon la tradition, ils ont même écrits des chroniques historiques, des poèmes et des lois qui ont six mille ans d'âge (Strabon, III 1.6.). Dès le VIe siècle avant J.-C. l'enceinte devient trop petite. La construction d'un nouveau mur beaucoup plus monumental a lieu au moins en trois points de l'Albaicín de Grenade : Maison de l'Amiral dans le Carmen de la Muraille et sur le site de la mosquée de la Place Saint Nicolas. Il s'agit d'un grand mur, de sept mètres de large à la base. L'élévation de ce bâtiment doit dépasser les sept pieds de haut, et présenter des points de défense, appelés bastions[http://www.ceab.es/investigacion/el-oppidum-iberico-de-ilturir-iliberri.html El Oppidum Ibérico de Ilturir-Iliberri]. . Les données dont nous disposons pour cette phase du sixième siècle permettent de penser que la ville est bien fortifiée et s'étend sur quinze hectares. Les maisons ont des planchers, les rues des trottoirs... D'un point de vue technologique, on peut observer un changement au VIe siècle avant J.-C., l'utilisation de la roue pour la fabrication de vaisselle en céramique. Il y a une tendance lente en faveur de la céramique d'oxyde, entraînant la fin de la période, la quasi-disparition de la poterie grise, notamment au début du Ve siècle avant J.-C.. L'un des plus grands représentants de la littérature grecque est Hécatée de Milet (550-480 avant J.-C.), auteur d'un ouvrage géographique, qui donne un très fragmentaire un lexique rédigé par le grammairien Etienne de Byzance. Une partie des mots donnés par cet auteur noms viennent du sud de la péninsule ibérique, de Elibirge et Ibila, citées comme polèis de TartesosTURDETANIA Y TURDETANOS EN LA LITERATURA GRECOLATINA: NACIMIENTO, DESARROLLO Y TRANSFORMACIÓN DE LA IMAGEN PARADIGMÁTICA DE UNA REGIÓN DE OCCIDENTE, Francisco José García Fernández.. Le bien-être dont on jouit dans ce pays produit, chez les Turdules ou Turdétans, une grande douceur de mœurs, et fait fleurir parmi eux une prompte civilisation. Les Celtes trouvent dans le voisinage de ce peuple et dans ses rapports avec lui les mêmes avantages[http://remacle.org/bloodwolf/historiens/polybe/trentequatre.htm POLYBE, HISTOIRE GÉNÉRALE, TOME TROISIÈME, LIVRE XXXIV, Traduction française, Félix BOUCHOT.] . Mais se sont les Grecs qui fonder la vraie ville à l'origine de Grenade. * * * * * * * * * * ILIBERRI (Ve siècle avant J.-C.) . thumb|260px|Carte de l'Ibérie.thumb|260px|Cratère attique (Grenade).thumb|260px|Dame de Baza.thumb||260px|Femme turdétane jouant de l'aulos.thumb||260px|Sphère d'influence carthaginoise avant la première guerre punique (264 BC). Autour du Ve siècle av. J.-C., des pièces de monnaie frappées par les Turdétans démontrent que Grenade n'est pas une ville née à l'époque de la conquête musulmane. À la fin du sixième siècle avant J.-C., le bassin occidental de la Méditerranée est envahi par les pirates phocéens. Après près deux siècles de coexistence harmonieuse avec les commerçants carthaginois et étrusques la bataille de Alalia (vers 535 avant J.-C.), près de la côte est de la Corse, fait que Carthage n'importer plus des produits ibériques communautés. Ce moment est un changement majeur dans les sociétés ibériques qui sont en crise. Des activités sont abandonnées, comme à Canto Tortoso (Gorafe) ou Barranco del Moro (Zújar), bourgades situées dans la province de Grenade, ce qui indique une nette détérioration des relations commerciales[http://www.ceab.es/investigacion/el-oppidum-iberico-de-ilturir-iliberri.html El Oppidum Ibérico de Ilturir-Iliberri].. La crise semble être résolue au milieu du Ve siècle avant J.-C.. De la poterie athénienne est importée. A la fin du siècle la ville ibérique Ilturir-Iliberri entre dans une nouvelle phase d'expansion. On va retrouves des urnes d'origines grecques, quelques pièces de monnaie athéniennes à figures rouges[http://www.ceab.es/investigacion/el-oppidum-iberico-de-ilturir-iliberri.html El Oppidum Ibérico de Ilturir-Iliberri].. Au IVe siècle avant J.-C. apparaissent de nombreux objets en verre, qui montrent l'importance de Iliberri dans le commerce méditerranéen, sans oublier un important lot de céramiques grecques. Cela démontre un fort pouvoir d'achat de la part des habitants de l'oppidum bastetano. La qualité et la quantité d'objets semblent le confirmer. Iliberri commencé à cette époque à développer un contrôle sur sa zone de chalandise des ressources agricoles. Ce qui suppose l'existence d'un groupe important de villages fortifiés dans les plaines de Grenade[http://www.ceab.es/investigacion/el-oppidum-iberico-de-ilturir-iliberri.html El Oppidum Ibérico de Ilturir-Iliberri]. . Le mur monument du Ve siècle est restauré à l'époque romaine. Par conséquent, nous ne pouvons pas parler d'un nouveau mur à ce moment. Des maisons sont construites hors des limites de la ville, pour répondre à la croissance de la population. La structure collective la plus intéressante est le réservoir d'eau (maintenant situé dans la Casa del Almirante). La décoration doit être datée de la fin du IIe siècle avant J.-C., mais il est plus que probable que la sériation stratigraphique fait dater sa construction du quatrième ou du troisième siècle avant J.-C. Il s'agit d'un réservoir d'eau rectangulaire de cinq mètres de long et 1,5 mètres de large. La région prend le nom de Bastetania avant la conquête romaine. Elle englobe les provinces de Grenade, Almeria, à l'est de Málaga, au sud et au sud-est de Jaen, au sud de Albacete et sud-ouest de Murcie. Parmi les villes de la Bastetania connues, les anciens auteurs citent Arkilaquis, Tútugi, Basti, Acci ou Iliberri. C'est une culture mais jamais une entité politique. La Dame de Baza est emblématique de cette culture. C'est un exemple célèbre d'art ibérique du IVe siècle avant J.-C.. Elle n'a rien à voir avec la statuaire grecque. C'est une figure féminine qui fait penser à la Dame d'Elche. Elle est découverte à Baza, au nord-ouest de la province de Grenade. Baza est le site de la cité ibéro-romaine de Basti. Les Bastetanos sont un peuple sémite qui fournit des minerais à Carthage. Mais Grenade reste certainement peuplée de Turdétans, car elle n'est pas située sur la côte[http://www.ceab.es/investigacion/el-oppidum-iberico-de-ilturir-iliberri.html El Oppidum Ibérico de Ilturir-Iliberri]. . A cette époque, Iliberri et la région au sud de la péninsule ibérique sont envahies. Les Carthaginois s'installent dans la ville. Ils sont surtout à la recherche de mercenaires pour combattre la puissante Rome, dont les intérêts commencent à se croiser avec les leurs. Le but est de contrôler le commerce dans le riche bassin occidental de la Méditerranée. Au troisième siècle avant J.-C., lors de la Première guerre punique, Hamilcar Barca et son fils Hasdrubal partent, en 237, de la vallée du Guadalquivir et la région d'Iliberis. * * * * * * * * * * ILIBERRIS ROMAINE (- 202 avant J.-C.-409) . Iliberris (le s final étant dû à la latinisation du nom). Pline appelle Iliberris Liberini. * * * * * IIe et Ier siècles avant J.C. . thumb||260px|Triomphe de Lucius Aemilius Paulus Macédonicus. thumb||260px|Conquête de Hispania.thumb||260px|Mosaïque représentant un dauphin d'une "villae" dans la Vega granadinathumb|260px|Iltutir-Iliberi, Grenade, monnaie IIe s. avant J.-C..thumb|260px|L'Albaicín, noyau primitif de la cité. Les Bastetanos soutiennent certainement Carthage, mais il est un peu rapide de conclure que Iliberi devient Romaine en représailles de cette aide. La défaite de Carthage dans la deuxième guerre punique ouvre les portes de la ville aux Romains. Certains auteurs, comme Tite-Live, croient que les troupes de Lucius Aemilius Paulus Macédonicus sont vaincues vers l'an 190 avant J.-C., avant que Tiberius Gracchus conquiert toute la région, vers l'an 180Molina González, Fernando & Roldán Hervás, José Manuel : Historia de Granada: De las primeras culturas al Islam, Don Quijote, Granada, 1983, p.161.. D'autres auteurs considèrent que la soumission de l'oppidum a lieu plus tôt, autour de 197 ou 206Orfila, Margarita y otros (2008): Granada en la época romana: florentia Iliberritana. Junta de Andalucía, Consejería de Cultura, pag.13 ou Jiménez Jiménez, M.: Personajes de la Granada romana, Granada, 1999, pag. 31.. En tous les cas, Iliberis à Rome ne doit pas être très hostile, car des monnaies ibéro-romaines locales datent de la première moitié du second siècleAdroher Auroux, Andrés & López López, Manuel: Iliberri: Origen y desarrollo de la ciudad ibero-romana de Granada, Catálogo de la Exposición "Jesucristo y el emperador cristiano", Córdoba, 2000, pag.454.. Iliberis fait partie de la Hispania Ulterior. Les Romains donnent à Iliberis le nom de Municipium Florentinum, c'est ce que nous apprennent quelques inscriptions qui se trouvent à Grenade, et qui sont publiées par Mendosa, et par Flores : ORDCM-FLOR. ILLIBER1TANI et MUNICIPN FLORENTIN! ILLIBERITANL II n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à ce que les Romains donnent le nom de Floreus, et de Florentina à cette grande et belle vallée. Une Vega, de neuf à dix lieues de diamètre sur trente lieues de circonférence, qui excite l'admiration des voyageurs ; couverte, disent-ils, de prairies, de forets de chênes, de bois d'orangers, de vergers, de blé, de lin, de toutes sortes de fruits, tandis que sur le penchant des collines qui l'entourent s'élèvent des vignes luxuriantes, et des oliviers toujours verdoyants. Les quatre premiers affluens du Genil, le Darro, le Dilur, le Vagro, et le Monachil, ne cessent d'y apporter la féconditéEssai sur la numismatique ibérienne précédé de recherches sur l'alphabet et la langue des ibères, P.-A. BOUDARD, 1859.. Elle obtient de César le titre de municipalité et devient sous le nom de municipe Florentinum Iliberitanum, de sorte que les sources romaines des siècles suivants, le plus souvent parlent de Florentia. À leur arrivée les Romains administrent la région et construisent des routes. L'organisation politique romaine et les voies romaines permettent des échanges commerciaux en Andalousie et à l'extérieur. On assiste à un processus de romanisation dans l'est de l'Andalousie, surtout dans la province de Grenade. Dans le Iliberritana Florentia même les moyens de production agricoles, dans les carrières ou les mines changent, note Margarita Orfila Pons. Alors que les éléments architecturaux de cette époque sont rares, certainement du fait des musulmans qui s'en servent comme carrières, la quantité de matériel archéologique associé au IIe et Ier siècles avant J.C. augmente de manière significative. Des changements importants se produisent dans la vaisselle, remplacé progressivement par des assiettes et tasses en céramique provenant principalement de la région de Naples[http://www.ceab.es/investigacion/el-oppidum-iberico-de-ilturir-iliberri.html El Oppidum Ibérico de Ilturir-Iliberri].. L'importation de vin italienne est particulièrement importante dès la fin du IIe siècle avant J.-C.. Au niveau des fouilles de la Maison de l'Amiral on trouve des productions artisanales d'origines italiennes, datent de l'an 100 avant J.C.. De nombreuses amphores, différents ensembles de céramiques émaillées noires, souvent campaniennes. Mais on retrouve aussi des objets d'origines étrusques ou puniques-hispaniques. Il faut noter aussi la présence de constructions en argile ou des matériaux plus nobles que par le passé[http://www.ceab.es/investigacion/el-oppidum-iberico-de-ilturir-iliberri.html El Oppidum Ibérico de Ilturir-Iliberri].. Il semble y avoir un développement important de la ville. La frappe des pièces avec un personnage masculin au deuxième siècle avant J.C. apparemment le prouve. Vers 50 avant J.-C., selon de nombreux auteurs, la ville subit un processus de romanisation lente mais inexorable qui finalement aboutit à la disparition complète des caractéristiques identifiées pendant plus de sept siècles apparentées à la culture ibérique[http://www.ceab.es/investigacion/el-oppidum-iberico-de-ilturir-iliberri.html El Oppidum Ibérico de Ilturir-Iliberri]. . Du temps des Romains, la future Grenade c'est : * Iliberis (Elvira), dans ce qui va être appelé plus tard Albaicin et Alcazaba. * Garnata, sur la colline en face de l'Alcazaba, qui est plus un quartier de Iliberis. * Castilia, près de l'actuelle ville de Atarfe. * * * * * La romanisation de Iliberis . thumb|260px|Romain.thumb|260px|Aristocrate de Florentia Iliberritana.thumb|260px|"LA GRANADA FALSIFICADA", Juan de Flores. Comme J.M. Roldán le souligne, les nomina présents dans l'onomastique â Iliberris : * Aemilius (gens Æmilii), * Atilius (Atilii), * Cornelius (Gens Cornelia), * Fabius (Fabii), * Iulius (Iulii), * Manlius (Manlii), * Manilius, * Valerius (gens Valerii), parmi les plus abondants indiquent qu'ils sont déjà présents du temps de la République''La dépression de Grenade (Espagne) à l'époque ancienne'', Maria-Angeles Pérez Cruz, Dialogues d'histoire ancienne, Année 1998, Volume 24, Numéro 24-1, pp. 75-100. . En effet, il s'agit de noms qui évoquent les magistrats ou les gouverneurs provinciaux de l'époque républicaine. La présence de ces nomina démontre, en effet, qu'il s'agit de citoyens d'Italie, ou d'Hispaniques ayant bénéficié du droit de citoyenneté à l'époque républicaine. Pourtant, la diversité des gentes et l'absence de Iulii annulent l'hypothèse d'une promotion collective due à César. À notre avis, il est beaucoup plus raisonnable de penser que ces familles se sont progressivement établies à Grenade durant l'époque républicaine et même jusqu'aux premières années de l'Empire, comme dans le cas des Cornelii. Ce fait est probablement dû à la présence, déjà évoquée plus haut, de contingents militaires chargés du contrôle de la région. Mais il est également possible que ces familles soient attirées par les richesses de la zone, dont l'exploitation bénéficie de la présence des militaires en question. Elles se trouvent parmi les plus répandues et les plus puissantes de la Bétique, et on peut établir des liens directs entre leurs membres iliberritains et ceux d'autres cités de la Bétique. C'est le cas des Cornelii â lliberris comme de ceux de Tucci, Obulco, Anticaria et Castulo, et des Valerii Vegeti â Iliberris, comme de ceux de Cordoba, Tucci et Cisimbrium. À cet égard, il faut ici évoquer l'hypothèse de J.F. Rodriguez Neila, selon laquelle la romanisation à Iliberris s'est effectuée en deux étapes. * Dans un premier temps, la classe la plus élevée de la société est intégrée par des aristocrates indigènes ayant bénéficié de la concession du droit de citoyenneté et par des citoyens romains qui s'y seraient déjà installés. Ce fait expliquerait la présence de cognomina indigènes comme Hiberus ou Silvinus, à côté d'autres comme Urbanus, Tertullus, Lucanus, Flacus, etc., qui sont eux clairement romains. * Dans un second temps, le nombre de familles de notables se multiplie, et des alliances entre les différents clans se seraient établies jusqu'à faire de l'ordo decurionalis une véritable classe. La parution de cognomina finissant en -anus, Manlianus, Valerianus, trouve sa justification dans une telle évolution. On peut en effet détecter une continuité par rapport à la société ibérique : la romanisation de la communauté indigène ne suppose donc pas une rupture totale avec les structures précédentes. La romanisation est un long processus, où Rome joue le rôle dominant, mais où il faut également accorder une certaine influence aux structures organisatrices indigènes''La dépression de Grenade (Espagne) à l'époque ancienne'', Maria-Angeles Pérez Cruz, Dialogues d'histoire ancienne, Année 1998, Volume 24, Numéro 24-1, pp. 75-100.. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Grenade n'est pas née d'un camp romain. La ville est déjà fort ancienne en 200 avant J.C. * * * * * Ier et IIe siècles après J.C. . thumb|260px|Les pierres des immeubles et monuments romains servent à construire la ville musulmane.thumb|260px|Ruines romaine du Ier siècle.thumb|260px|L'ancienne enceinte romaine. La découverte d'un grand nombre d'éléments architecturaux romains réutilisés dans les murs et les fondations des maisons permet de confirmer pleinement l'existence d'une ville. Des vestiges d'un forum de Iliberis (Elvira) sont découverts en 1754, et permettent de savoir avec certitude où il se trouve[http://aespa.revistas.csic.es/index.php/aespa/article/viewArticle/91 Une étape cruciale dans la compréhension de la Grenade Roman (municipe Florentinum Iliberritanum), Manuel Sotomayor, Margarita Orfila, Archives espagnol de l'archéologie, Vol 77, No 189-190 (2004) :73-89]. Les chercheurs qui se sont penchés sur le cas, comme le professeur Mauricio Muñoz Pastor, affirment que la ville a atteint de briller à l'aube de notre ère, en participant à la vie de l'Empire et particulièrement important de donner vie à des personnages qui ont fait ressortir avec ses œuvres et de prestige au-delà de la province. Nous avons pu reconstituer l'histoire de l'un de ces citoyens, grâce aux témoignages qu'ils ont cessé leurs contemporains, des pierres tombales, des statues, des inscriptions, qui ont fait leur apparition dans le sol fertile de Grenade à travers les siècles dans diverses parties de la ville : dans l'Albaicin, dans le cadre de l'Alcazaba Cadima, dans le couvent des Martyrs, dans le Sacromonte, Clôturé Alto de la Cartuja, Corn Exchange Street, San Anton à la Zaidín, les vergers, et de nombreux autres sites. Ces inscriptions nous donnent nouvelles nous permettent de reconstruire la trajectoire de quelques-unes des familles influentes qui sont passés dans l'histoire pour les événements qui ont mis en scène ses membres. Un des plus importants a été la Cornelios, propriétaires de grands domaines, qui leur a donné la richesse qui leur servait de sorte que leur prestige et d'influence des prix dépassant ceux de la province, et donc l'accès aux grands centres où siégeaient le puissance dans le monde. Ils ont occupé les plus hautes fonctions et reconnaissant de la terre où ils sont nés, ils voulaient augmenter leur richesse, d'importantes contributions de plusieurs types. Ses contemporains ont également remercié la magnanimité et, à son tour, monuments érigés en son honneur et hommages inscriptions. En effet, deux familles iliberritaines, les Cornelii et les Valerii Vegeti, arrivent jusqu'à l'ordo senatorialisLa dépression de Grenade (Espagne) à l'époque ancienne, Maria-Angeles Pérez Cruz, Dialogues d'histoire ancienne, Année 1998, Volume 24, Numéro 24-1, pp. 75-100.. * * * * * La Gens Cornelia . thumb|260px|Epitaphe à l'honneur de Cornelia Severina.thumb|261px|Piédestal d'une statue offerte par Publius Cornelius Callico (fin IIe siècle).thumb||260px|Sénat romain. En ce qui concerne la Gens Cornelia de Iliberris, il est très probable qu'ils viennent de Castulo. * Q. Cornelius Valerianus, certainement fils du Q. Cornelius Valerianus, de Castulo, déménage au cours du Ier siècle, car une inscription démontre sa présence à Iliberris en 51 après J.-C.La dépression de Grenade (Espagne) à l'époque ancienne, Maria-Angeles Pérez Cruz, Dialogues d'histoire ancienne, Année 1998, Volume 24, Numéro 24-1, pp. 75-100. . Q. Cornelius Valerianus vit donc au milieu du Ier siècle, nous ne savons pas quel est son lien de parenté avec Publius Cornelius, qui suit : * Publius Cornelius, flamen du premier empereur Auguste (22 avant J.C.-14) * Cornelia Severina, sa fille, native de Florentino Iliberritano. Elle est la mère de Valerius Vegetus (ca 60-après 91), membre de la gens Valerii. Severina Cornelia devient l'une des femmes les plus influentes dans la politique de son temps. Severina fait néanmoins de constantes visites dans sa province natale. Les membres de la Gens Cornelia atteignent les plus hauts postes dans l'administration romaine : * C'est le cas Cornelius Anullinus (ca 150-203), sénateur romain, au service des empereurs Marc-Aurèle, Commode et Septime Sévère. Ce dernier est même un ami. Cornelius Anullinus (ca 150-203) est en 176-178 AD, Proconsul dans les provinces de l'Andalousie et de l'Afrique, propréteur en Syrie, tribun de la plèbe à Rome, entre autres honneurs, puis nommé préfet (probablement 199-203) et devient consul. Son fils, également nommé Publius Cornelius Anullinus (180-après 216) fait une brillante carrière, occupant des postes de religieux, comme Salius Palatinus, en 201 et est consul quinze ans plus tard, en 216, sous le règne de Caracalla. * Publius (ca140-ca200), père de Publius Cornelius Callico (160-220). * La Gens Cornelia compte également des membres dont l'ascension sociale se limite aux frontières provinciales, des propriétaires eux-aussi de grands domaines. Tel est le cas de Publius Cornelius Callico (ca 160 - ca 220), fils de Publius, de la tribu Quirina, qui vit dans une villa près de Florentia, à Maracena. Nous savons qu'il est duumvir à Ilurco, mais ce qui le distingue, c'est que offre sa dévotion à la Déesse Mère Stata (Vénus). Il est natif de Florentia. La La Gens Cornelia de Iliberis est sont largement mentionné dans les inscriptions de cette ville. Ils appartiennent à l'aristocratie régionaleMarbre blanc, avec des stries roses, Sierra Elvira (Grenade)... Comme indiqué dans la même inscription, il appartient à la tribu des Quirina, l'une des deux tribus romaines qui sont affectées dans toutes les municipalités Hispaniques. Ce qui est curieux, c'est que le diunvir P. Cornelius Callicus soit ce dévoué, à titre privé, à une divinité du panthéon romain si tard. l'inscription peut être datés de la fin fin IIe siècle ou du début du IIIe siècle et ce culte n'est pas pratiquée par le peuple de RomeMarbre blanc, avec des stries roses, Sierra Elvira (Grenade).].. Publius Cornelius Cornelius, dont on connaît l'existence par une inscription trouvée dans l'Alhambra est d'origines grecques. C'est un ancien esclave au service de la Gens Cornelia. Avec le soutien de mécènes influents il arrive au pouvoir dans la municipalité de Iliberis. Il amasse une fortune considérable dans le commerce, comme cela s'est produit avec les esclaves et les affranchis dans tout l'empire, qui étaient responsables de métiers et les activités commerciales. Sa fortune lui permet d'entrer dans l'histoire, grâce à la reconnaissance de ses concitoyens, qui grave son nom dans la pierre. Il occupe le poste de Municipalis, fait reconstruire à ses frais le forum et la basilique de la ville. * * * * * Les Valerii Vegeti . thumb|260px|Épitaphe à l'honneur de Papirius Aelianus. Les Valerii ou gens Valeria sont l'une des familles romaines les plus importantes. * Valerius Vegetus, membre de la gens Valerii est fils de Cornelia Severina. Il est consul en l'an 96. Il apparaît donc que le Premier Consul de la famille est l'enfant et non le mari de Cornelia SeverinaMélanges de la Casa de Velázquez tome 17, Casa de Velázquez 1981.. Il se marie à Etrilia Afra, une femme, elle-aussi issue des élites sociales et économiques de l'Andalousie, comme le confirme Christian Settipani dans Continuité gentilice et continuité familiale dans les familles sénatoriales romaines à l'époque impériale: mythe et réalité (2000). Une autre famille sénatoriale présente à Iliberris est la gens Papiria. Les Papirii ou gens Papiria constituent une famille patricienne ancienne importante de l’histoire romaine, qui apparaît juste après les décemvirats et a des magistrats jusqu'au Ier siècle av. J.-C.. C'est donc une famille surtout puissante du temps de la République. * L'un de ses membres, Cn. Papirius Aelianus Aemilius Tuscillus, Papirius Aelianus, legatus pro praetore en Dacie en 132-133, homme politique romain, membre du Ordo senatorius, qui développe son cursus honorum au service des empereurs Hadrien et Antonin le Pieux, atteignant le consulat en 135''La dépression de Grenade (Espagne) à l'époque ancienne'', Maria-Angeles Pérez Cruz, Dialogues d'histoire ancienne, Année 1998, Volume 24, Numéro 24-1, pp. 75-100. . * * * * * San Cecilio . thumb|260px|Martyr de san Cecilo.Saint Cœcilius est un missionnaire du Ier siècle. Il évangélise la ville de Florentinum Eliberritanum Municipium, et en devient le premier évêque. Il est donc considéré comme le fondateur de l'archidiocèse de Grenade, établi autour de l'an 64Granada . Le premier évêque d'Elvira, selon le Glosas Emilianenses, est Cœcilius. Selon la tradition, il écrit des traités didactiques et est brûlé sous le règne de Néron (54-68). L'histoire de cette ville, même pendant l'occupation musulmane, c'est aussi la longue lignée de ses prélats (sans interruption jusqu'au douzième siècle et restaurée en 1437). * * * * * Évêques de Grenade . thumb|260px|San Cecilio, patron de Grenade.thumb|260px|Porte d'Elvira dans l'Albaicin.thumb|262px|Gregorio de Elvira.thumb|260px|Recared et des évêques au IIIe Concile de Tolède.thumb||260px|Les derniers rois wisigoths : Egica, Witiza, Rodrigo.thumb|260px|Isidore de Séville.thumb|260px|Bataille de Guadalete (711)thumb|260px|Recemundo à la cour de Grenade. thumb|260px|Campagnes militaires d'Alfonso el Batallador. Le célèbre codex de San Millan (Saint Emilian), écrit au Xe siècle, et aujourd'hui conservé à la Bibliothèque de l'Escorial, nous fournit un catalogue des évêques de Elliberis, soixante-deux, de saint Cecilius à Agapius (64-957). Les noms de plusieurs de ceux-ci et les périodes de leurs règnes sont également établies par les lois de conseils, par leurs écrits, et par d'autres auteurs, nationaux et étrangers. Saint Cecilius, voit sa fête maintenue par les Wisigoths et par les mozarabes. 1. Saint Cœcilius, martyr († 65) 2. Leuvisindus, Leubesindo 3. Hmeandus, Ameanto 4 Ascanius, Ascanio 5. Julianus, Julian 6. Auquitulus, Augustulo 7. Marturius, Marturio 8. Grégoire, confesseur. 9. Pierre 1er, Pedro 10. Flavianus, Fabiano (ca. 300–306) 11. Honasterius, Honasterio 12. Optatus, Optato 13. Pierre II, Pedro II 14- Zoïlus, Zoilo Gregorio de Elvira (353–393), évêque de Elliberis, ennemi de l'hérésie arienne, témoin de la pureté de la foi catholique qui doit être toujours maintenue. 15. Jean Ier, Johannes I 16. Valerius, Valerio 17. Lucidius, Lusidio 18. Jean II, Johannes II 19. Jean III, Johannes III 20. Urso. 21. Jean IV. 22. Jean V. 23. Mancio. 24. Respecte, Respecto 25. Carithonius, Cariton (mentionné en 516-517) 26. Pierre, confesseur. 27. Vincent, Vicente 28. Honorius, Honorio, qui assiste au concile de Tarragone. 29. Étienne, Esteban, assiste au IIIe Concile de Tolède, du temps de Reccaredus, roi d'Espagne (mai 589). Ce concile éteint l'hérésie arienne en Espagne. 30. Ratonius, Baddo 31. Bissinus, Bísino (608–620) va au deuxième concile de Séville (619) 32. Félix. Mgr Felix va au quatrième concile de Tolède (633) 33. Herius, Eterio, qui assiste aux cinquième, sixième et septième conciles de Tolède (633 à 646) 34. Aganius, Aga, assiste au huitième concile de Tolède (653). 35. Antoine, Bapirio 36. Arcivandonus, Argibado, assiste au douzième concile de Tolède (681). 37. Argemirus, Argemiro, assiste au treizième concile de Tolède (683). 38. Vapirius. 39. Jean, Johannes VI, qui assiste au treizième concile de Tolède, en 688. 40. Ceterrus, assiste au seizième et dix-septième conciles de Tolède (693 et 694). 41. Trectemundus, Trectemundo, qui survit à l'invasion maure en Espagne (708-714)Espana Sagrada TOMOS LIII Y LIV, CUSTODIO VEGA, Ángel, Real Academia de la Historia.. Il n'est mort qu'en 729. 42. Davilanus, Dadila 43. Avicantus, Adica 44- Valduisius, Balduigio († 777). Les quatre premiers noms des évêques du temps des musulmans sont goths''España Sagrada. Theatro geographico-historico de la iglesia de España. Origen, divisiones, y terminos de todas sus Provincias... Su autor el P.M. Fr. Henrique Florez, del Orden de San Augustin;por Antolin Merino, Fr. José de la Canal...[et al., Henrique Flórez'', Henrique Flórez, Marín, en la oficina de Antonio Marin de José Rodriguez, 1754.. 45. Exilanus, Egila de Ilíberis (ca. 777–785). En 777, l'évêque Egila est honoré par des lettres d'éloges de la part Adrian. 46. Daniel. 47. Gervais Ier. 48. Turibius. 49. Agilanus. 50 Gebuldus. 51. Sintilanus, Sintila († 850) 52. Samuel (850-864). Saint Leovigild, qui, en l'an 852, subit le martyr à Cordoue est un saint originaire de Grenade. À Cordoue en Andalousie, l’an 852, les saints martyrs Léovigilde et Christophe. Dans la persécution des Maures, ces deux moines allèrent d’eux-mêmes trouver le juge et confessèrent hautement leur foi au Christ. Cela leur valut d’être roués de coups, emprisonnés et d’obtenir ensuite la palme du martyreMartyrologe romain. . 53. Gervais. 54. Recaredus. 55. Manilanus, Manila 56. Seunasonias, Sennaion 57. Nifridius, Nifridio 58. Samuel II (après 939). 59. Pantaléon. 60. Gundaforius, Gundaforio 61. Pirichius, Pirrivio 62. Gappius, Gapio († 958) * Recemundo († après 962), écrivain, ambassadeur. Le sage Recesmund, mémorable pour ses astronomiques et littéraire réalisations, ainsi que ses ambassades au nom de Abd-er-Rahman III, calife de Cordoue , les empereurs de l'Allemagne et de Constantinople . C'est à lui que Liutprand dédiE son Histoire des rois et empereurs de l'Europe. Le siège de Grenade reste inviolé jusqu'au milieu du XIIe siècle. Les mozarabes ayant appelé à leur aide Alfonso el Battallador, roi de Aragon et Navarre, vainqueur de Saragosse, il mène ses armées en vue de Grenade, mais l'expédition étant vaincue, 10.000 chrétiens quitte Grenade et sa région avec le roi, et les Almohades déporte le reste des chrétiens au Maroc. Dès lors, la population chrétienne est composée de captifs et d'étrangers, et aucun évêque a le titre de Grenade. * * * * * Évêques titulaires . thumb|260px|Hernando de Talavera, premier archevêque de Grenade. 1. Saint Pierre Pascal. À Grenade, l’an 1300, Pierre Pascual, est arrêté par les Maures et meurt en prison. 2. Frère Gonzalès Balbuena, cordelier, élu le 13 septembre 1437, assiste au concile de Florence sous Eugène IV. 3. Frère Jean Haterano, cordelier, depuis 1442 jusqu'à 1459. 4. Frère Diego, dominicain, natif de Guadalaxara, depuis 1459 jusqu'en 1470. 5. Frère Hernando de Castillo, frère de saint Jean Saahem, bénédictin, depuis l'an 1470 jusqu'en 1490. Archevêques : 1. Hernando de Talavera (1428-1507), de l'Ordre de Saint-Jérôme, d'abord évêque d'Avila, nommé à l'archevêché de Grenade l'an 1492. Il est le confesseur de la reine catholique, et meurt âgé de quatre-vingt-un ans, le mai 1507''Bibliothèque sacrée, ou, Dictionnaire universel historique, dogmatique, canonique, géographique et chronologique des sciences ecclésiastiques'', par les révérends pères Richard et Giraud, Charles Louis Richard, Charles Louis Richard, Jean Joseph Giraud, 1824.. * * * * * IIIe s.-409 . thumb|260px|Fouille d'une villa à Mondragones (Grenade). Eliberis ou Eliberris, d'où est dit : : Concilium Eliberitânum, qui est célébré du temps du Pape Marcelus premier & des Empereurs Conitianus & Galerius, l'an 305. vingt ans devant le Concile de Nice, auquel est présent Ojius Euesque de Cordoue y & en iceluy fut traitte de la Foy, des Sacremens & de l'estat de l'Eglise...Les œuvres de Me Rene Choppin: divisées en cinq tomes, René Choppin, Jacques D'Allin, 1662.. * * * * * Le Concilium Eliberritanum (305) . thumb|260px|Les conséquences du Concile d'Elvira. Avec la christianisation de Iliberis par San Cecilio au Ier siècle, se fonde un siège épiscopal. Le premier concile tenu dans la péninsule ibérique, a lieu à Iliberis (Elvira), une ville construite sur le site de la future Grenade Authority of the supreme powers in matters of religion, Volume 102 de Studies in the history of Christian thought, Volume 102, Partie 2 de De imperio summarum potestatum circa sacra, Hugo de Groot, Rédacteur Harm-Jan Van Dam, Brill, 2001.. Le synode d’Elvire ou d’Illibéris est un concile ouvert le 15 mai 305 ou 306. Il traite de la vie interne de l'Église et réunit quarante trois évêques, 27 prêtres, des diacres et des laïcs venus de toute l'Espagne : Gallaecia (Dèce de Legio), Tarraconaise (Valère de Caesaraugusta, Janvier de Fibularia), Lusitanie (Libère de Emerita, Vincente de Ossobona Quintilien de Elbona), Carthaginoise (Melantius de Toletum, Secundinus de Castulo, Pardo de Mentesa, Felix de Acci, Eulicianus de Basti, Succesus de Eliocroca, Cantonius de Ursi) et Bétique (Ossius de Cordoba, Sabinus de Hispalis, Camerinus de Tucci, Sinagius de Ipagrum, Flavien de Iliberis, Patricius de Malaca)Philippe Beitia, Le Baptême et l'Initiation Chrétienne en Espagne du IIIe au VIIe, Éditions L'Harmattan, 2010.. Le concile approuve quatre-vingt un canons qui reflètent les dogmes de l'église discipline dans un temps où les juifs, les hérétiques et les sont perçus comme un danger. Le Concile décrète l’abstinence sexuelle des prêtresElizabeth Abbott, Histoire universelle de la chasteté et du célibat, Éditions Fides, 2003. Il proscrit les mariages avec des non-chrétiens et condamnePhilippe Beitia, Le Baptême et l'Initiation Chrétienne en Espagne du IIIe au VIIe, Éditions L'Harmattan, 2010. l’étroite fréquentation des Israélites. Les femmes chrétiennes n’ont pas le droit d’épouser des Juifs, à moins qu’ils ne se soient convertis. Les Juifs n’ont pas le droit d’accueillir à leur table des chrétiens, d'avoir des épouses chrétiennes, ou bénir les champs des chrétiens. * * * * * * * * * * Iliberis byzantine . A la fin de la domination romaine, la Péninsule ibérique comprend sept provinces groupées en un diocèse. Mais l'Espagne byzantine ne couvre qu'une partie méridionale de l'Espagne romaine. L'Empire romain d'Orient gouverne la ville pendant un siècle. * * * * * * * * * * Iliberis wisigothe . thumb|260px|Colonnes romaines ou wisigoths des bains de Grenade.thumb|260px|Détail des sculptures wiqsigothes d'un chapiteau des bains maures de Grenade. Aucun document ne date de la période wisigothique, bien que certaines pièces et médailles de cette époque sont parfois trouvées à Grenade. Ceci nous amène à croire que Grenade continue à être la capitale de la province, comme pendant la période romaine, notamment lorsque son pouvoir militaire augmenta et que l'importance des autres villes de l'Empire diminua dû à l'invasion des barbares. Iliberis se trouve dans la même zone que Granata, qui était plutôt un quartier qu'une localité autonome, habitée principalement par des juifs, et qui se trouve à côté de la frontière de l'Alcazaba de Iliberis. Les rois wisigoths frappent des monnaies à Iliberis, où ils ont un atelier. Ils écrivent ce nom Eliberri. Les frappes ont lieu sous le règne de Reccarède et de Witiza. Nous avons vu que l'Eglise maintient une structure, qui envoie des représentants aux Conseils, comme celui de Tolède en 693Salvador Ventura, F: Prosopografía de Hispania Meridional, III: Antigüedad tardía (300-711), Granada, 1998, pag.58. . L'archéologie révèle l'importance des objets de l'antiquité romaine tardive et de la période wisigothe. A l'arrivée des Arabes, la perte de population au huitième siècle, est réelle. Mais il y a une continuité entre Iliberis et la Grenade musulmane. Ce que démontre le Calendar Recemundo, en 961Sotomayor Muro, Manuel (2008): ¿Donde estuvo Ilíberis?. Una larga y agitada controversia ya superada, en Orfila, Margarita y otros: op.cit, pag.31. . Les habitants n'abandonnent Iliberis qu'au début du XIe siècle pour déménager à Grenade''The Byzantine And Early Islamic Near East'', Volume 860 de Variorum collected studies series, Hugh N. Kennedy, Ashgate Publishing, Ltd., 2006.. Quand les musulmans conquièrent la péninsule, il existe trois noyaux de population importants dans la région : deux gothiques-romains, Iliberis déjà mentionné, et Castilia, au pied de Sierra Elvira ; le troisième est juif, Garnatha Alyehud, au pied de Torres Bermejas, dans un faubourg de Iliberis. La population Romaine habite, principalement, les quartiers de l'Alcazaba (forteresse) et de l'Albaicín, et elle s'étend jusqu'à la colline de l'Alhambra. Musa s'empare de Séville et de Mérida, qui lui oppose une farouche résistance, alors qu'un lieutenant de Tariq s'assure pour sa part le contrôle de Cordoue, appelée à devenir bientôt la capitale de l'Espagne musulmane. Chargé de briser une première révolte de Séville, Abd el-Aziz, le fils de Musa, prend Malaga et Iliberis. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Grenade avant l'invasion. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Archéologique romaine Catégorie:Monde gallo-romain Catégorie:Histoire de l'Espagne médiévale Catégorie:Wisigoths Catégorie:Patrimoine mondial en Andalousie Catégorie:Histoire de l'Andalousie Catégorie:Ville espagnole de plus de 250 000 habitants Catégorie:Ville d'Andalousie Catégorie:Monde celtique Catégorie:Histoire de l'Espagne antique Catégorie:Histoire de la Rome antique